I'll Find You
by GriisleChan
Summary: Habían pasado ya ciento quince años, y seguía profundamente enamorado de la misma persona ¡Por el Aniversario 115 de la Alianza Anlgo-Japonesa! Asakiku. Viñeta


¡Hola!

Hace una semana, 30 de enero, se cumplieron 115 años de la formación de la alianza Anglo-japonesa. Pero como estaba un poco ocupada con mi última semana de clases, no pude escribir nada. Hoy, precisamente hace un par de horas, me dije "¡No puedo atrasar más el fanfic Asakiku" así que abrir word y comencé a escribir. Es algo muy corto, pero de verdad no quería dejar de hacer alguito, porque ellos dos son mi OTP más preciada, quienes me convirtieron en la persona que soy hoy día.

Oh, escribí esto escuchando una y otra vez _"I'll Find You"_ de B1A4 (ya ven la razón del título) ¡Es una canción muy hermosa! me gusta muchísimo, estoy obsesionada, y desde que vi la letra la identifiqué con el Asakiku. Si desean, pueden leer mientras la escuchan.

 **Disclaimer:** APH no me pertenece, escribo con ellos dos porque los amo demasiado y se merecen todo el amor del mundo.

 **Aclaraciones:** Asakiku. Fluff a niveles astronómicos. Tal vez haya diferido en algunas cositas, y me disculpo de antemano.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ciento quince años ya habían pasado, y cada año tenía el mismo sueño. De aquel suceso de cuando formó cierta alianza, esa que dio un gran giro a su vida.

Lo recordaba claramente, siempre fue un hombre de buena memoria, cuando se propuso formar una alianza importante con la persona indicada. Probó opciones, siendo todas un fracaso, en búsqueda de la nación correcta, hallarla antes que alguien más lo hiciera y se la arrebatara. Hasta que la encontró… Cuando se acercó a ese muchacho de negros cabellos se dio cuenta en seguida que era con quien quería formar un vínculo, uno que le traería beneficios a ambos. Pero no fue fácil, pues alguien más también quería obtenerlo ¡Robárselo! Y por más que luchó su petición fue rechazada una vez más y sintió dolor ¿Por qué si los demás lo rechazaron también? Fácil, porque Japón no era un cualquiera, era su _persona ideal_ …

Y después sucedió. En medio de uno de sus momentos de depresión (que sucedían a menudo, nada de que temer) Japón llegó corriendo hacia él pidiéndole que lo aceptara, que le diera una segunda oportunidad para responder a su petición. Por supuesto, aceptó. Un treinta de enero se formó oficialmente su dulce alianza.

Todo resultó incluso mejor de lo que imaginó. Ganó un aliado, a alguien confiable y con quien podía contar, y a pesar de que también tuvieron sus puntos bajos su unión era muy amena. Pero, más importante… Aprendió algo que nunca esperó, mucho menos en alguien como él. Aprendió a amar.

Japón, su Kiku, poco a poco se volvía más preciado para él. No había otra cosa que más deseaba que pasar tiempos juntos, donde sea, que fueran sólo ellos dos y nadie más. Hasta ese entonces, nadie lo había comprendido tanto… Y Japón se volvió experto en eso dentro de poco. Su alianza era un vínculo muy fuerte, pero no se podía comparar con el de sus corazones. Y fue ahí cuando su unión tornó un significado más, uno más profundo y que sólo ellos dos podían comprender.

Pero, con el tiempo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar… Hasta que la alianza terminó, en buenos términos cabe decir. Luego pasaron muchísimas cosas (tanto buenas como muy dolorosas) pero nada de eso impidió que los sentimientos que tenía por su japonés murieran, al contrario, cada día sentía que lo amaba más y no iba a descansar hasta tenerlo nuevamente a su lado, encontrarlo una vez más. Porque su destino era estar juntos, tal como lo dijo aquella anciana japonesa que hace un tiempo atrás leyó su futuro.

 **.**

A pesar de haber despertado hace un buen rato, siempre se quedaba pensando en el sueño que le proporcionaba aquellos recuerdos que nunca olvidará, hasta que se dignó a abrir lentamente los ojos. La luz de la mañana, que se colaba por las cortinas finas de sus anchas ventanas, lo cegó por un momento. Soltó un bostezo, dejando atrás la pereza, y fue entonces que se percató de una respiración tranquila muy cerca de él. Oh, por un segundo se había olvidado de su Kiku. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y con cuidado acercó una mano al rostro ajeno, acariciando con cariño sus pálidas mejillas. Habían pasado ciento quince años y seguía perdidamente enamorado de la misma persona.

Con lentitud, para no despertar al invitado que recibió muy tarde anoche, se levantó y salió de su habitación. El bello durmiente, ese que descansaba en su cama, tenía merecido dormir un poco más.

Se tomó unos pocos minutos, preparando lo que había dejado a la mano el día anterior, y regresó a la habitación. El japonés seguía en la misma posición, y dejó sobre la mesita de su lado la bandeja que había llevado. Se sentó en el colchón y lo admiró… Su negro y brillante cabello hacia un contraste hermoso con las sábanas tan blancas como la nieve, era como un _yinyang_ (uno muy bonito cabe decir)

-Kiku…-

Le dolía tener que interrumpir el sueño del otro, quien estaba muy cansado por el viaje hasta allá, pero el té sobre la mesita se iba a enfriar. Y un té frío no tiene sentido.

-Kiku, despierta…-

Se acercó un poco más y movió con cuidado uno de sus hombros, pero tampoco sirvió de mucho. Soltó un suspiro y optó por algo más, pues si no puedes con ello lo mejor es unirte. Se recostó junto al japonés y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo aquel calor tan confortante. Dio un beso en su frente, con el pasar de los años aquella timidez en él hacia Kiku desapareció por completo, y lo llamó muchas veces más. Hasta que dio resultado, Kiku despertó dedicándole esa mirada soñolienta que tanto amaba.

-Qué bueno que ya estás despierto, el té está a punto de enfriarse.-

-Arthur…-

Se reincorporaron en la cama y cada quien tomó de su taza, por fortuna la bebida continuaba en una temperatura agradable.

-Es nuestro aniversario ciento quince…-

Kiku tomó la palabra, recordando aquel acontecimiento, mirándolo a los ojos. Eso cuando terminó su bebida, ya estando más despierto.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- le preguntó, dejando la taza ya vacía sobre la bandeja.

-Umm, no lo sé.-

-Entonces…- se levantó de la cama, dejando un poco extrañado al contrario- Sígueme.- estiró un mano, invitando a su pareja. Este comprendió de inmediato y la tomó sin dudar.

Realmente no tenía nada en mente, pues sabía a la perfección que para ambos no hacía faltar planificar mucho, sólo dejarse llevar… Porque lo importante era estar juntos, así eran capaces de disfrutar absolutamente todo.

Ciento quince años pasaron y se sentían como si fueran una parejita de recién casados. Sabían muy bien que eso no iba a cambiar jamás.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lo siento si fue muy corto :( pero resultó más largo de lo que esperé jajajaja considerando que lo hice en hora y media aproximadamente.

Me disculpo si hubo algún error (son la 1am y no me iba a ir hasta terminar y subirlo) y espero de todo corazón les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
